Kesempurnaan
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Hige dan Blue setelah earth regeneration menemukan cara masing-masing untuk menjalani hidup


oke, kronologinya waktu abis earth regeneration. ini tentang hige dan blue.

aneh? emang. biarin aja saya lagi stres nih. bikin cerita yang juga bikin stres.

yaudahlah. enjoy :)

...

Ritme itu statis, mengiringi nafas dan langkah secara harafiah, transaksi demi transaksi, fotosintesis dan retakan aspal. Kebebasan dalam ketergantungan, kasih sayang tanpa daya kaya akan formalitas. Pemungut keping receh, kolektor _limited edition_. Pertukaran kata, tanpa isi maupun kosong namun nyaring bunyinya. Lingkaran itu lingkaran statis. Lingkaran itu lingkaran ironi. Lingkaran itu lingkaran realita. Lingkaran itu lingkaran drama. Lingkaran itu melingkari masing-masing pergelangan kita, menyatukan kita semua dalam sebuah lingkaran besar.

Kau tidak skeptis. Kau mengambil peran sebagai si setia dalam lingkaran itu. Maka lingkaran itu mengikatmu dengan simpul tua mereka. Kau terus berputar dengan pergelangan lecet, namun kau terus berputar.

Secarik ditukar dengan daging merah di dalam roti bundar dengan lelehan merah dan kuning. Sekoin dimasukkan dan tabung ceria berisikan keceriaan itu dimuntahkan. Kau berputar dengan kedua objek tersebut. Berputar dan berputar.

Kemeja necis dipajang di toko kuno, dengan dasi kupu-kupu di kerah yang terpaut tanpa celah. Mereka yang mulai berlompatan keluar dari sarang mendengus. Kau mendengar dengusan itu. Kau mendengus. Katun biru lebar itu membungkusmu, dengan pelindung kepala yang kaupakai walau langit kehabisan amunisi. Maka mereka tidak mendengus padamu.

Kala bersemi kelopak bunga merekah. Marun, cerulean, kuning warnanya. Wanginya aduhai berserakkan dibawa si angin genit. Lebah mencari sari madu, mengelus kelopak, katanya, _'biarkan kami mengambil sedikit sarimu itu, cantik, untuk kami persembahkan pada ratu kami yang baik, lalu kita akan bahagia sampai waktu menutup matanya.'_ Kau bertubuh kuning madu dengan garis-garis hitam.

Berputar dan berputar. Lecet menjadi koyakan kirmizi. Apa kirmizi akan menjadi borok marun?

Ia menghirup yang dihirup angin. Lidahnya menjilat gelombang laut. Yang menggerakkan jantungnya adalah yang meniup angin. Sekali pergelangannya dilingkari. Sekali ia menggigitnya. Dan yang mengatupkan rahangnya adalah yang menggerakkan jantungnya.

Papan-papan elektronik di tubuh sang pencakar langit. Kanvas agung bagi mereka yang duduk di belakang layar, menghitung duit. Secarik kain untuk menutup aurat, atau hanya penghias tubuh pendukung aurat? Penyimpan lembaran biru tua, atau pembobol nominal di layar? Ia melilitkan syal merah di bawah dagunya yang terangkat tinggi. Sekali lagi menyabet tangannya menjauh.

Ia merona dan merekah, tanda musim semi baru menyentuhnya. Harum sari madunya tercium para lebah yang sedang menghisap dalam naungan kelopak lain. Rupa kelopaknya menggiurkan dan menggoda, incaran lebah dengan sengatan paling gemilang. Ia menumbuhkan duri-duri pada rantingnya. Pergi bersama mempelai abadinya, sang angin. Lingkaran kembali kehilangan genggamannya.

Ia memiliki laju yang tidak melingkar. Kisahnya ditulis di antara serakan awan. Dalam satu lolongan ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan melingkari tidak hanya pergelangannya namun dirinya seutuhnya. Jiwanya, detakkan jantungnya.

Lolongan, purnama. Potongan di salju dan potongan di aspal. Angin, lingkaran, ada saatnya berdetak bersamaan. Banyak kirmizi, banyak benang gagal. Namun apa yang dipersatukanNya tidak bisa dipisahkan waktu. Dengan jarum tidak selaras kau dan ia kembali merajut yang digenggam waktu tua, dengan atau tanpa membaca kisah tua itu tak menjadi kendala.

Ia menggigit lingkaran yang menjerit itu, tak rela kehilangan si setia. Kirmizi beku ia jilat. Kau menaruh bit di sela giginya, tanpa melukai gusinya. Kau tidak mengekangnya, kau menuntunnya. Kau tidak menghancurkannya, kau menyempurnakannya. Ia menyempurnakanmu. Ia terikat, kau tidak melingkar. Sempurna. Ia terikat, kau tidak melingkar.

...

huhuhuhuhu fandom ini sunyi sekali krik krik krik.

ayo dong para author dan authoress yang baik hati, siapin sleeping bag, kompor gas, indomie, sama senter. temenin saya nginep disini.

kalo baca ini dan ga ngerti (karena kesalahan saya yang lagi stres) tetep review ya mari kita majukan fandom ini! - stres


End file.
